Realidad
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Fic inspirado en el trailer AV Ichikara (la versión parodia de porno gay)
**Nota:**

 _Este fic es inspirado en el trailer del AV Ichikara (la versión porno gay parodia de Ichikara) que salió el 25 de marzo pero no pude terminarlo hasta ahora porque mi cerebro quedo seco con los actos sexuales de Ichikara (creo que exprimí todo en los otros fics) espero que les guste. Abajo pondré el link del trailer._

* * *

No supo en qué instante se enamoró de él. Simplemente ocurrió en el momento que descuidó a su corazón.

Lo amaba y se lo demostraba a base de violencia, en vez de ternura.

El otro… era paciente. Ya que no encontraba otra razón lógica para que insista en seguir acercándose una y otra vez.

La única verdad era que Ichimatsu amaba a Karamatsu más que a sus gatos.

Karamatsu quería a Ichimatsu y era lo único que se sabía.

Una vez pensó en confesarse pero en vez de que salga un "Me gustas Karamatsu-niisan", se escapó un "Te aborrezco Cacamatsu".

Estaba seguro que sus propias palabras le causaron más dolor a él que a su oyente.

Sin embargo, un día se hicieron una promesa…

Promesa que estaba recordando sentado desde su rincón con las piernas pegadas a su abdomen, escondiendo parte de su rostro en las rodillas mientras observa las gafas de sol de su hermano mayor sobre la mesa.

Se dejó caer con pesadez. Suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

Todo sucedió un 25 de marzo. Todo pasó muy rápido aunque en sus cuerpos sintieron que el tiempo pasaba despacio.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, en la casa Matsuno. Osomatsu estaba en las apuestas, Choromatsu en el concierto de Nya-chan, Jyushimatsu jugando baseball y Todomatsu en alguna reunión para conocer chicas.

Solo permanecían en la casa el segundo y cuarto hijo. Ichimatsu, quien estaba en su esquina y karamatsu sentado junto a la mesa mirándose en su espejo, arreglándose el cabello; la rutina de siempre.

Ambos en silencio. Nunca cruzaban palabras cuando no había otro hermano de intermediado. No es que Karamatsu no quisiera hablarle a su hermano pero era consciente de que Ichimatsu disfrutaba de su espacio y no le gustaba interactuar con el mayor.

Por lo tanto, cada quien estaba en su mundo sin hacer guerra en el mundo vecino.

El mayor lo sabía de memoria. Aún tenía una marca en su piel que se ganó por invadir tierras felinas con un toque de hombro.

Sin embargo, ignoraba que el menor lo observaba.

Desconocía que Ichimatsu escaneaba su cuerpo posando sus ojos en sus jeans ajustados que hacían resaltar el bulto entre sus piernas.

No vio cómo se relamía los labios bajando su mano hasta meterla por debajo de sus pants purpuras de forma inconsciente.

El cuarto hijo se imaginaba que tenía el valor para ponerse de pie, caminar ante su hermano, tomarlo del cuello por detrás con su brazo izquierdo mientras la derecha hurgaba debajo de las ropas azules.

–Karamatsu… -le hablaba al oído- siempre preguntas sí te quiero -mordisqueaba su cuello en su imaginación- ahora te mostraré cuanto te quiero y deseo -poseyó los labios de su hermano para fusionarlos con los suyos.

Se fantaseo al más viejo con la ropa destrozada como su orto por las embestidas gimiendo su nombre.

–Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… -sintió como le agarraban de la muñeca de su mano abrió los ojos mirando a Karamatsu tan cerca de él-

Veía un hermoso rostro ante él y no era ególatra, porque ambos tenían la misma cara al igual que los otros cuatro. Solo que Karamatsu… le resultaba tan distinto.

Acercó sus labios. Lo besó. Uso su lengua buscando despertar a la ajena. La mano que tenía sujetándolo fue abierta por su dueño, aprovecho eso para bajarla hasta su pene comenzando a masturbarse con ella.

Los labios de su hermano temblaban contra los de él por la vibración de los gemidos que salían de su boca. La respiración del mayor era caliente casi como una real.

–Aah… -gimió de placer al expulsar su semen.

Su mano y la de su hermano estaban blancuzcas y pegajosas.

El azul tenía los ojos abiertos y en su cara se reflejaba la confusión con un tono carmesí.

–Ichi… -trago saliva- Ichimatsu…

El joven parpadeo borrando su sonrisa que estaba marcada en su rostro al darse cuenta de la realidad.

La jodida realidad.

El cuarto hijo de los Matsuno, Ichimatsu; en realidad se masturbo con la mano del segundo hijo: Karamatsu Matsuno.

Un silencio inundo la habitación.

Un silencio incómodo para ambos.

El de cabellos revueltos tenía la boca abierta pero no emitía ruido alguno. Sus ojos cansados estaban completamente despiertos ante ese maldito momento. Miro ambas manos que tenían su esperma, se puso de pie empujando al otro para luego salir corriendo a la alcoba a esconderse pensando en desaparecer.

Por su parte Karamatsu no sabía qué hacer.

Él solo escuchó a su hermano llamarlo "Karamatsu-niisan" y como no escuchó respuesta a su pregunta: "¿mh? Dime". Se acercó a él, sobre todo cuando dijo: "Karamatsu-niisan mmh". Pensó que Ichimatsu tenía algún malestar pero su sorpresa fue verle masturbarse nombrándolo entre sus gemidos.

Karamatsu dudo en acercarse pero trago saliva con sabor a valentía.

–Ichi… Ichimatsu -le habló bajando su mano para unirla con la de él para ayudarle a masturbarle-

En el momento que intentaba juntar sus labios con el menor, este abrió los ojos.

Sudor frío recorría a su cuerpo ardiente en pasión.

El miedo vomitó la valentía que se había tragado.

Miró su vida pasar e irse en cada suspiró.

Pero recupero el aire cuando Ichimatsu compartió su respiración con él a través de sus besos.

Su mano fue invitada a tocar el miembro atrapado debajo de los pants.

La sensación palpitante debajo de tacto el cual consideraba que era mejor a cuando se masturbaba.

Sintió la pegajosidad entre sus dedos.

Quiso seguir a pesar de eso.

Sin embargo, Ichimatsu despertó del sueño húmedo en el que estaba atrapado.

Ahora él corría por la vergüenza y Karamatsu detrás para aclarar las cosas.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero la encontró cerrada por dentro.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! -Llamó detrás de la barrera que los dividía- ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! -golpeó la puerta con desesperación.

En el interior de la habitación, el avergonzado Ichimatsu estaba atando las puntas de las sabanas con ropa para poder colgarse en algún punto de la alcoba. Prefería morir antes que hablar del asunto.

Comenzaba a alterarse conforme los ruidos del otro lado de puerta eran más fuertes. Él sabía que Karamatsu era capaz de romperla, conocía la fuerza oculta de su hermano… esa agresividad que sacaba solo cuando tenía que defenderlos.

–Tenemos que hablar -¿De qué le iba a hablar? ¿Qué es un ser asqueroso? Ya lo sabía

Una súplica para abrirle la puerta, un silencio de respuesta.

¿Tal vez escapó por la ventana? ¿O tal vez no? El mayor ignoraba sí la otra persona estaba o no en la habitación.

–No tienes que avergonzarte -inició a hablar sin esperar respuesta-. No me obligaste a hacer nada –pensó que su hermano se sienta culpable por lo ocurrido- ¡Soy el único culpable!

–¡Mientes! ¡Calla! -Por fin fue contestado- ¡Solo dices eso para consolarme! ¡Ahórrate palabras que no las necesito!

–¡Quería tocarte! -Golpeo la puerta irritado- ¡Quería participar en tu fantasía! ¡Ichimatsu! –El otro se quedó de pie detrás de la puerta- ¡Ichimatsu te amo!

–¿Qué? -Se cuestionó así mismo para saber sí aún estaba en esta jodida realidad-

–Te amo -repitió el de azul-. También me he tocado pensando en ti. He usado tu ropa interior sucia para eso. -Agregó- ¡Quiero que me toques! ¡Haz de mi fantasía una realidad como lo hice con la tuya! No puedes negarte… tú también lo deseas.

–Mientes… -murmuró en un estado de confusión ante tales palabras- No te deseo… -él era el único mentiroso-

–Te propongo una cosa: tengamos sexo -Ichimatsu abrió los ojos tanto que perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero- por primera y única vez.

–¡Solo quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo! -No creía lo que le decía- "Karamatsu era amable pero ofrecerse para 'eso'. ¿A caso se la ha chupado a otros porque se lo piden? Que rabia" –pensó.

–Fingiremos que nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Que solo ha sido un sueño, solo eso. Volveremos a lo que éramos antes -Ni él sabía qué clase de hermanos eran. Ni sí se pueden decir sí son hermanos por la actitud del menor- ¿Aceptas?

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico despeinado viendo al piso haciendo puños con sus manos, cada una a su costado correspondiente.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los otros ojos que mostraban nervios y miedo. Corrió hacia él, tomándolo del cuello de la sudadera que tenía una huella de mano hecha de sustancia blancuzca. Lo empujo con violencia hasta el sofá hasta caer ambos.

Karamatsu sintió nuevamente la muerte cerca pensó que fue un error ir tras él.

Iba a morir a manos de su hermano haga lo que haga.

Sabiendo eso, tomó una decisión arriesgada. Sonrió por ello dejando a Ichimatsu perplejo. Estiró sus manos para colocarlas detrás de la cabeza de Ichimatsu haciendo que acerque su rostro con él para besar nuevamente los labios cálidos de su amado.

Se besaron, nuevamente.

El cuarto hijo no opuso resistencia.

No lo apartó.

Al contrario, actuó.

Inició una extraña competencia de quien se apartaba primero para poder tomar el aire que les faltaba.

El resultado: un empate.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida.

Iniciaron el acto sexual quitándose al mismo tiempo las sudaderas.

Ichimatsu deseaba sentir el verdadero cuerpo de su hermano y no una ilusión que siempre se creaba para masturbarse.

Ahora podía sentir los besos y acaricias recorriendo su ser.

Siempre se imaginó a Karamatsu debajo de su ser siendo una perra sumisa con él, ahora podía cumplir su fantasía.

Comenzó a morderle su cuello para ir bajando a sus pezones. Los cuales succionaba tratando de extraer una leche que nunca saldría. Karamatsu gemía.

–Ichimatsu… -tomó aire para poder hablar- toma a mi pene -sugirió- estoy dudo desde que toque, y no he hecho nada al respecto.

El menor abrió los ojos, una vez más. Poso su vista a los jeans ajustados que ahora mostraban a una erección reprimida. No lo dudo ni un segundo, comenzó a masajear por encima de los pantalones. Karamatsu lo observaba con ansias.

–Ichimatsu, por favor -pidió.

El otro obedeció abriendo el cierre con sus dientes filosos. Ahora la erección era más visible pero aún permanecía atrapada debajo de la ropa curiosamente purpura.

– "¿Momento está usando boxers purpuras?" -pensó- Oe, Cacamatsu ¡está es mi ropa interior! –le dijo en un tono de molestia.

–Lo sé –le guiño con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Te lo dije, no eres el único que se masturba pensando en el otro y que uso tu ropa interior para ello -se inclinó a su altura agarrándole su mentón para acercárselo a su rostro-. Me pongo tus boxers usados para que mi pene se impregne de tu aroma.

Besó al dueño de la ropa interior Ichimatsu lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas como respuesta.

Su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza que sentía ante tan semejante confesión. Aunque Karamatsu pensó que era por enojo.

–Idiota… -murmuró pero solo imaginar a su hermano tocándose con su ropa, manchándola de semen le ponía más caliente que nunca-

Recordó que en una ocasión un bóxer morado tenía manchas blancas pero no se acordaba haberse masturbado con ellos. No le dio importancia, porque ¿tal vez sí lo hizo? Ahora sabía quién era el culpable.

Iba a lamer sobre la ropa íntima pero decidió no hacerlo.

Una simple razón: solo iba a sentir una combinación de sabores y él quería sentir el verdadero sabor de su hermano.

Aparto la ropa para tragarse aquel miembro masculino que ya estaba pegajoso por el pre-semen expulsado.

Era una nueva sensación, extraña pero agradable.

Se sentía sin aire pero ni así lo soltaba.

Pensó vomitar por aquel miembro que le provocó al pasar por su tranquea.

No lo hizo.

Solo movía su cabeza para que su garganta se acostumbre al pene de su hermano.

Le gustaba su bocadillo.

Podía escuchar los gemidos de Karamatsu, realmente los oía. Pensó sacar su móvil para grabarlo y que sea su nuevo tono.

–Ichimatsu… más -el segundo hijo le jalo del cabello para ayudarle a mover su cabeza más rápido- sí, así –sus caderas empujaban su propio pene dentro del menor-

El de vista cansada lo aparto con sus manos haciendo presión para empujarlo. Respiró hondo, se había quedado sin aire.

–¡Ichimatsu! Are you fine, my brother? -Tal vez fue algo brusco con el chico- I'm sorry –se disculpaba acariciándole la cabeza.

–Cof estoy bien -tosía- Cacamatsu. Solo déjame trabajar a mi ritmo -atrapó los labios del mayor entre sus dientes-. No te arrepentirás –bajo su mano para masturbarle.

–Oh… -exclamó el segundo hijo a ver lo que el otro le hacía- so, my little brother… -lo agarró del mentón con su mano derecha para acercarlo a su rostro mientras que la izquierda se colaba por debajo del pants y bóxer para acariciarle los glúteos- What do you want?

–Follarte duro -se erizo al sentir un dedo dentro de él-. No que tú me cojas –mordió el brazo que controlaba la mano.

–¡Auch! -Se quejó por la fuerte mordida- ¡Esto no es justo! –Ichimatsu rodo los ojos porque sabía que vendría un berrinche de su hermano mayor- ¡También quiero penetrarte! –comenzó a patalear haciendo que la fricción de la mano sobre el pene y el dedo dentro del ano se sintiera aún más delicioso- ¡Aaah! –Ichi no estaba seguro si era grito de berrinche o era un gemido- ¡Quiero meter mi pene en ti!

El de cabellos revueltos uso su mano libre para meterla en la boca del niño berrinchudo para sostener su lengua por fuera.

–Oe, Cacamatsu -apretó su lengua entre los dedos clavándole sus uñas- sigue usando tus dedos pero no pondrás nada más en mí. El único que tendrá un pene en su interior serás tú.

Karamatsu quería tragar saliva pero no podía porque está chorreaba de su boca abierta. Ichimatsu, por su parte lamía aquella baba que se escurría de los labios, claro sin liberar aquella lengua.

El de joven movió sus caderas para presionar su cuerpo contra las extremidades de su hermano. Sintió la lengua de su hermano reseca.

–¡Ah! -abrió su boca para tragarla como si hubiera sido el pene de Kara. Con la ayuda de su propia lengua humedeció la de su hermano- Oe, Cacamatsu puedes chupar mi pene para hidratarte –se puso de pie bajando su pantalón junto con la mano del azul- hazlo.

Karamatsu sonrió de manera pervertida, arrodillándose frente al pene de su hermano.

–Necesito hidratarme -tomó el miembro entre sus manos- beberé todo -recorrió con su lengua áspera desde la glande hasta los testículos. Acarició el pene tal cual fuera un gato entre sus manos.

El menor respiraba agitado. El mayor le besa las venas palpitantes sometidas a presión por sus labios.

–My Little… -se metió el miembro a la boca. Movía su cabeza de adelanta para atrás. Se sentía tan bien ser jodidamente fornicado por su hermano-. Creo que no es lo único que necesita ser hidratado –se giró exponiendo su trasero al aire-. Me prometiste ser penetrado.

Ichimatsu no se equivocaba. Su hermano es una maldita perra sumisa.

Metió su lengua para lamer su ano. Un beso negro siempre ayuda para lubricar. Además olía tan delicioso, no apestaba como se creía. Su aroma no era de la misma clase de Cacamatsu.

Jugo en su interior con la ayuda de su lengua, la cual fue reemplazada por su pene. Se agarró de las caderas de su hermano apretándolas con sus dedos y empezó a moverse en ritmos rudos. Realmente le quería romper su orto.

Karamatsu gritaba de placer y dolor. Sus lágrimas aparecieron rotando por su mejilla. Ichimatsu las lamía y besaba su mejilla como su cuello. Mordía su oreja y su hombro, en este último no lo soltó hasta ver brotar la sangre.

Su fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad.

–Mastúrbate -comentó al oído de un excitado y sudoroso Karamatsu- quiero verte hacerlo –lo beso utilizando su lengua.

El mayor obedeció tocándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio o de lo contrario se caería al piso con el otro encima.

Su sueño era real.

Su deseo cumplido.

–Me vendré -mencionó el otro rindiéndose ante la presión del otro-

–Hazlo en mi mano -aparto una de sus manos de la cadera de Karamatsu apoyándola sobre su pene- junto con la tuya. Como lo hiciste conmigo –Le surruro al oído-

Así lo hizo.

Se seguía tocando con la ayuda del menor. Se vertió en ambas manos. La sensación del semen cálido provoco que se mueva más rápido y bruscamente para él.

Karamatsu apretaba por los roces duros.

Eso le encantó al joven que sin aviso alguno se vino dentro de su hermano.

Ambos apartaron sus cuerpos cayendo de cansancio uno a lado del otro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. El pecho de ambos se elevaba por cada trago de aire.

–Realmente te amo -comentó Karamatsu rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Ichimatsu solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo-. No lo dije solo para tener sexo.

–Nadie te cuestiono -respondió.

–I know -acaricio la mejilla de su hermano-. Solo quería aclararlo.

–… creo que… también siento lo mismo -no quería confirmar que lo amaba. No ahora.-

El mayor le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

–Entonces ¿olvidamos el pacto? -es cierto habían acordado que ya no tendrían sexo después de esto-

–Nunca acorde nada -respondió girando su rostro- pero creo es mejor de este modo -no estaba listo para una relación amoroso y sexual con su sueño. Tenía miedo de despertar y ver que todo era una creación de su imaginación.

El segundo hijo agacho la mirada, le dio la espalda. Se puso de pie para vestirse.

–Entonces así será… -mencionó con pesadez-

Sí… -respondió.

Se vistieron en silencio.

Durante el resto del día, estuvieron separados a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo y dormir uno a lado del otro.

Ambos pensaban que ya no era necesario seguir soñando ya que el sueño se hizo realidad.

Durante los siguientes días no se cruzaron palabra o mirada alguna.

Trataba de olvidar lo vivido.

Pero solo olvidaron que era imposible, y no era por la convivencia.

Por eso Ichimatsu estaba recordando aquel momento.

Porque en su piel aún se hallaban los tatuajes de aquellos besos junto con la permanente sensación del cuerpo ajeno.

No dudaba que Karamatsu sintiera lo mismo…

Pero su orgullo gatuno no le permitía admitirlo.

De igual manera, recordaba que de la llama de la pasión aún quedaban cenizas encendidas. Y sabía que cualquier roce haría arder de nuevo aquel fuego, de una forma más fuerte y descontrolada.

Ambos lo sabían.

Por eso se evitaban, para no romper la promesa que retiene la llama. A pesar que el fuego les esté consumiendo en su interior.

Sin embargo, olvidan que el fuego no es fácil de controlar y en cualquier momento un incendió aparecerá para repetir la historia.

Cualquier cosa podía servir de encendedor… como unos boxers morados sucios mezclados con la ropa interior de color azul limpia en el cual venía una tarjeta con la leyenda: "4 días de uso".

* * *

 **Nota:** _Sí leyeron esto tras el final de Osomatsu espero que les haya ayudado a olvidarlo un rato_

 ** _Entre a Youtube con este link:_** **/eHXQfsX7QDE**


End file.
